


Sherlock eBook Covers [x4]

by soilied



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soilied/pseuds/soilied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you notice any mistakes, typos, size problems, etc.<br/>Please point them out so that I can fix them. Thx.</p></blockquote>





	Sherlock eBook Covers [x4]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unlikely Connections We Make](https://archiveofourown.org/works/498449) by [Linpatootie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linpatootie/pseuds/Linpatootie). 
  * Inspired by [Sympathy for the Devil And Mycroft Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/395343) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 
  * Inspired by [The Prize](https://archiveofourown.org/works/280762) by [Trillsabells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trillsabells/pseuds/Trillsabells). 
  * Inspired by [echoes through time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/339204) by [chellefic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic). 



[Unlikely Connections We Make](http://archiveofourown.org/works/498449/chapters/873907) by Linpatootie

[Sympathy for the Devil And Mycroft Holmes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/395343/chapters/649803) by scifigrl47

[The Prize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/280762/chapters/446284) by Trillsabells

[echoes through time](http://archiveofourown.org/works/339204) by chellefic

**Author's Note:**

> If you notice any mistakes, typos, size problems, etc.  
> Please point them out so that I can fix them. Thx.


End file.
